There are many situations in scientific and transportation activities where it is desirable to provide a U-shaped handle that can be moved from a fixed inoperative storage position to a fixed operative position, This is because, under certain circumstances, a rigid operative position of the handle is undesirable, because it protrudes, occupies space, and catches on clothes, etc. For instance, the limited space in space vehicles, aircraft, and yachts prohibits such protrusion, except when the handle is actually being used. Similarly, when the handle is hanging downwardly in the inoperative position, loose swinging can be a problem, because of the noise of the handle striking the mounting surface and, perhaps, scratching it. In a space vehicle, the movement can be disconcerting and can even effect sensitive instruments.
Of course, U-shaped handles have for many years been mounted to swing about an axis that passes through the ends of the legs; such a handle system is shown, for instance, in the U.S. patent of AXTELL No. 2,673,630 and the German patent SCHNITTERT No. 2,036,064.
Similarly, many constructions have been developed to lock straight handles in selected angular positions relative to tools, etc., as shown in the U.S. patent of SEITER No. 1,261,859; the U.S. patent of KORTUM No. 2,966,365; and the U.S. patent of GUERTZEN No. 4,392,536. U-shaped handles have also been provided with detent mechanisms to lock them in selected angular positions , as shown and described in various patents, including the U.S. patent of HUFFMAN No. 2,269,851 (handle on sad iron); the U.S. patent of BROCK No. 4,261,077 (window sash lift); the U.S. patent of McKNIGHT No. 4,023,702 (paint tray handle); the U.S. patent of TETI No. 4,196,821 (instrument housing handle); the U.K. patent of DUNCOMBE No. 331,378 (kettle handle); the German patent of ALEXANDRE No. 25,049; and the U.K. patent of SOHNE NO. 1,031,440 (instrument case handle).
These constructions have all had deficiencies that make them less than desirable when applied to the vertical surfaces of drawers and the like, particularly when used in vehicles which have narrow corridors and similar spaces having drawers and doors. The prior art detent equipment is fragile, complex, and expensive. Most of them art aesthetically awkward appearing, as well as presenting sharp edges. These and other deficiencies experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a handle construction which extends outwardly only when being used.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a handle system for use on the vertical surfaces of drawers and doors which has means for holding the handle selectively in a horizontal or a vertical position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a handle system which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a handle system having fixed positions, including an operative and an inoperative storage position.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a handle for use with a vertical surface, which handle, on occasion, hangs downwardly and ,in that position, cannot swing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a handle system having a U-shaped handle with a position-locking detent whose operating lever is conveniently located.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.